The present invention relates to a conveyor of leaves and other products on a belt for laying the same products as a single layer.
More specifically, the invention concerns a device allowing to lay on a belt leaves and other products for feeding purposes, so as to make it easier and faster possible transportation, lifting, cleaning, washing, drying, ecc.
At present, it exists the needing in industrial processes to convey leaf products such as salads, lettuce, radicchio, spinaches and other food products, toward the transformation lines according an ordered mode, in order to simplify the working and/or packaging.
In fact, said products are generally provided loosely or within bags or tanks to the transformation industries by stores or directly from the fields.
First working step usually provides removal of external foreign bodies and washing of the products suitable for use.
During this step, it arises the needing of uniformly distributing the product, also to more efficiently carry out the cleaning and visual choice operations.
In view of the above, it is well evident the needing of having at disposal a device as suggested by the present invention, allowing to collect leaf product from a conveyor belt on which it is loosely provided to transfer the same on another belt or transportation device, thus realising a single product layer.